


Light in the Meadow

by i_can_write_in_my_dreams



Category: Grishaverse - Fandom, Shadow and Bone, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Ending - Ruin and Rising, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baghra still calls Alina 'foolish girl', Book 3: Ruin and Rising Spoilers, Darkling's a little old for Alina in this one (what's new?), F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, I just need some seratonin, I'm writing this fic cuz Ruin and Rising wrecked my heart, Keramzin, Little Palace, Mal hates on Grisha oof, Os Alta, Post-Canon Fix-It, Ruin and Rising, Sun Summoner, but Leigh Bardugo took all mine cuz DARKLINA WAS MY OTP DAMMIT, cannon divergent backstory, cuz who's Baghra without name calling, grisha - Freeform, otkazat'sya, shadow and bone - Freeform, young Alina, young Mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_write_in_my_dreams/pseuds/i_can_write_in_my_dreams
Summary: Alina Starkov hid her power from the Grisha examiners when she was eight, but decided to practice her power in secret.  Her best friend and fellow orphan, Mal, finds out and struggles to shed his anti-Grisha opinions to keep her hidden.  Their plan works until the Darkling increases his search efforts for a Sun Summoner and retests her at Keramzin, where thirteen-year-old Alina's powers are discovered.  Despite her protests, Alina is dragged to the Little Palace to train with the Darkling and the Second Army.- Alina and Mal's conversation in R&R about what would have happened if she was discovered at eight (and the rest of the book) absolutely wrecked my heart, so here is an alternative take.-
Relationships: Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Cupboards and Complaints

_I am in the sitting room at Keramzin. A fire is burning in the grate. The heavyset man in blue has hold of me and he is pulling me away from Mal._

_I feel Mal's fingers slip as his hand is torn from mine._

_The young man in purple picks Mal up and drags him into the library, slamming the door behind him. I kick and thrash. I can hear Mal shouting my name._

_The other man holds me. The woman in red slides her hand around my wrist. I feel a sudden rush of pure certainty wash over me._

_I stop struggling. A call rings through me. Something within me rises up to answer._

_I can't breathe. It's like I'm kicking up from the bottom of a lake, about to break the surface, my lungs aching for air._

_The woman in red watches me closely, her eyes narrowed._

_I hear Mal's voice through the library door. Alina, Alina._

_I know then. I know that we are different from one another. Terribly, irrevocably different._

_Alina. Alina!_

_I make my choice. I grab hold of the thing inside me and push it back down._

_"Mal!" I shout, and begin to struggle once more._

_The woman in red tries to keep hold of my wrist, but I wriggle and wail until she finally lets me go._

I spent the rest of the day on edge, while Mal sulked around the meadow grumbling. Ana Kuya had shooed us out of the orphanage claiming our moods were getting on her nerves.

"I don’t why they had to come here!" He complained, kicking a rock out of the way. "It’s not like they need anymore Grisha. Ravka has enough freaks already."

My stomach felt heavy at his words. "You can’t mean that."

"No, I mean it, Alina. At least we don’t have any Grisha here."

"What’s so wrong with Grisha? They train to fight for Ravka and protect our borders."

Mal snorted. "They fight for the Darkling, not Ravka."

"The Darkling serves the king, Mal." Even if the stories about him are real. But Alina had to protest in favor of the Second Army, not out of any real loyalty, but because she was one of them. Because she would have been drafted into the Second Army if she hadn’t hidden her power to remain with Mal. Mal, who was now calling her a freak without even knowing it.

"Sure, Alina, and he’s going to destroy the Fold, too." Mal rolled his eyes. "They’re all witches, and we can’t trust them!"

I stormed away, turning my head to hide the tears gathering in my eyes. Mal didn’t know. He wouldn’t say such things if he knew. I kept trying to convince myself he would understand, would still want to be my friend. But I knew he wouldn’t call after me if he knew. By the time I shuffled head down into the kitchen, my heart hurt with the knowledge I was wrong.

Instead of the usual bustling staff, I was greeted with silence. It was an odd sight to see any room in the orphanage empty of someone looking for a place to belong. I stood in the middle of the room waiting for Ana Kuya to yell at me to sweep the floors until I heard Mal call my name again. I dove into the cupboard and shut myself in, not wanting to face him and his anti-Grisha rant yet. His footsteps hurried past my hiding place and I let out a sigh of relief.

As I sat in the cupboard, I thought about the power I felt rising in me during my test earlier and couldn’t help but wonder what kind of Grisha I was. I closed my eyes and focused on that feeling, trying to pull it to the surface. Minutes passed and nothing happened. I huffed, thinking of stupid Mal calling Grisha freaks and how much I wanted to hit him with a gust of wind like a Squaller or give him a headache like a Heartrender. I thought about how I wanted to create a wall of fire between Mal and I and the Second Army, so they couldn’t separate us. I was too busy wallowing in anger to notice that familiar feeling rising up inside me. White light burst out of palms, warm and bright like the sun. What did this mean? I’d never heard of a Grisha that could summon light before.

Once again, I was the odd one out. I was too sickly and sour to make friends with the other girls, and now I was too different to fit into a Grisha order. I let myself cry alone until I heard Ana Kuya gathering everyone for dinner. Mal passed me the basket of rolls and pretended to believe me when I said I wasn’t feeling well earlier.


	2. Secret Spirals

Three different Grisha testers arrived the next year to test the newer arrivals to Keramzin. I still hadn’t told anyone about my newfound power, but I still snuck away to practice any time I could. Mal had been learning to hunt with the other boys, which left me with more time to practice in the meadow without him discovering my secret. I was able to light up the meadow and shrink my power down until no one could find it. I practiced making spirals of light and shaping my light I to small creatures I saw in the woods. My rabbits still had no ears and my birds had no wings or beak, but I was making progress. Just very, very slow progress. 

I had a few hours to myself before Mal got back from another hunting trip, since Ana Kuya released me from my chores for stumbling and breaking a glass vase In the entryway. At least I thought I did until I hear Mal gasp when I sent a spiral of light into the air. I whirled around.

“Alina?”

Mal’s eyes were wide, and he looked at me like he didn’t know who I was. I put my hands up and tried to talk in a soothing voice. I couldn’t risk him running away in fright and spreading my secret all over Keramzin.

“Mal, please don’t tell anyone! I know I should have told you, but I was scared I would be found out and sent to the Second Army. I-I...I didn’t want to leave you, and those Grisha would have taken me away last year.”

He’s shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact I was Grisha. I hung my head, sure he was mad. Next thing I knew, Mal’s arms were wrapped around my neck, squeezing me tightly to him.

“You’ve been hiding this yourself for a year? All because you didn’t want to leave me?”

“Yeah,” I laughed. “You’re my best friend, Mal. I can’t leave you to go live in a palace.”

“Only if you sneak me in for pastries.”

He grinned back at me. We spent the rest of the day talking about my powers, pranks we could pull around the orphanage, and Mal swore to keep my powers secret from the world.


	3. Shining Bright

Mal kept my secret for five years. It was easy enough, since I never used my powers outside of our secret meadow hideout. For years, I breezed through life as a normal girl until the next time I met a Grisha.

I knew this year was different. Ana Kuya And the staff had been whispering about the Darkling’s increased search for a Sun Summoner, so when the Grisha examiners showed up this year, no one was surprised. The Darkling and his black coach, however, sent Keramzin into panic.

“Be on your absolute best behavior,” Ana Kuya hissed, straightening a boy’s collar. “Saints only know what the Darkling will do to you if you aren’t.”

We all lined up against the wall outside the sitting room, waiting to be called in to meet the Darkling and his Grisha examiners. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding. What if they discovered me? I didn’t realize I was shaking until Mal grabbed my hand and gave me a concerned smile. I didn’t want to get yelled at by Ana Kuya, so I just smiled back as convincingly as possible.

Orphan after orphan was called in to meet the Grisha, and each left pale-faced and wide-eyes. Mal and I were near the end of the line with the older children. At thirteen, Mal was a head taller than me and muscular from hunting. I was just a pale, sour girl that didn’t stand out in a crowd, but for some reason the Ana Kuya’s eyes narrowed at me when she escorted me into the sitting room.

The fire was lit and the room was cleaner than I’d ever seen it. Three Grisha examiners in blue, red, and purple _keftas_ lounged on the couch and armchair. I would have thought them to be bored if their eyes didn’t keep flickering nervously towards the fireplace. The Darkling leaned against the mantle, gazing impassively into the flames. I didn’t realize I was staring until his quartz grey eyes met mine. I glanced away in embarrassment.

“And who is this?” His cold, sharp voice knocked the breath from my lungs. Ana Kuya nudged me forward and retreated to the corner farthest from the Darkling.

“Alina Starkov.” My voice shook, but none of the adults seemed fazed by my fear. Surely I wasn’t the first scared child they’d ever seen.

“And how old are you, Alina?”

“Thirteen.”

“Thirteen,” He repeated, and stood up to approach me. I held my breath when he stopped in front of me. “I imagine you’ve heard of the Fold, Alina?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, but I nodded anyway. “The Fold is an affliction I hope to free Ravka from, but I need a Sun Summoner to do so. I heard you gained an appetite after my examiners tested you at eight, Alina. It could be a coincidence, but I can’t take any chances. Hold out your arm.”

I stared at his extended hand, trying to avoid exposing myself. “You think I’m the Sun Summoner?”

“Just take his hand, girl!” Ana Kuya urged. I turned to look at her and felt the Darkling grab my wrist. I whipped my head around, feeling the call to my power and my power rising to meet it. Panicking, I pushed my power down, but not before the Darkling sensed it. Recognition lit up his eyes as I tried to tug my arm away, but he gripped me tighter. 

“Not so fast, Alina,” the Darkling reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. I didn’t have time to scramble away before he nicked my arm. The shock of pain caused me to lose my focus and the light I had tried so hard to hide shone all around me. Gasps reaches my ears, but all I could focus on was the Darkling’s slow grin. “Hello, solnyshko.”


	4. Friendship and Carriage Rides

Gasps and cheers echoed around me as Ana Kuya and the Grisha celebrated. “We’re saved!” They shouted, laughing and hugging each other.

“Ravka will finally be free from that wretched Fold!”

“She’ll save us all from the volcra!”

The Darkling didn’t join in on their cheers. Instead he grinned at me and tucked my arm into his. He leaned down until his lips were by my ear. “We’re going to do great things together, solnyshko. Just you wait until we arrive at the Little Palace. You’ll have everything you could ever want, and you’ll be praised beyond belief.”

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and backed away. “Hold on, I never said I was going with you. I’d rather stay here. My best friend is here.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I will make sure your friend is well taken care of, but you will be coming with me. Once the Shu and Fjerdan spies in Ravka learn about you, they’ll send assassins after you. In the Little Palace, you’ll be safe behind walls, guards, and my protection.”

“Sounds more like you’re trying to trap me.”

“Alina-“

“No!” Ana Kuya and the other Grisha stared at our exchange, startled by my outburst. The Darkling glared and stepped towards me, backing me against a wall. I knew I was trying his temper, so I began pleading. “Can’t I train here? Have guards here? Or bring Mal with me?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No, we can’t provide the proper security and training facilities for you here. And otkazat’sya only visit the Little Palace as guards or servants. Your friend won’t have a place there, and he might not like his options should you drag him along.”

My heart sank. “But-“

“Do not test me, Alina,” the Darkling’s cold tone sent a shiver of fear through me. When I shut my mouth, he continued. “Good girl. Do you have any personal belongings you want to bring with you?”

Embarrassed at his demeaning praise and afraid of his temper, I just shook my head no. “Excellent, then we’ll take our leave. Come, Alina.”

The Darkling took my arm again and led me out of the room before I could say goodbye to Ana Kuya. She may have been a harsh, bitter old woman, but she was the closest thing to a mother I had. I never got to say goodbye to Mal either. I was whisked passed the other children and out the front door too fast to spot my best friend in the crowd. I heard him yell after me, calling my name. He’d sounded so close at one point until he quieted. I assumed Ana Kuya yanked him away and made him hush to avoid the Darkling’s wrath. Not that he was focused on anything but leaving with me. 

As we approached his carriage, I noticed a tan boy with curly brown hair leaning against the coach. He stood up straight to greet us, giving me a lengthy once-over. “Well, well, well, who do we have here?”

“Alina, this is Ivan. He works closely with me on any matters I deem fit. Ivan, this is Alina Starkov, the Sun Summoner we’ve been searching for.”

“Nice to meet you, Alina.” Ivan gave me a slight bow, sneering slightly at me. I suddenly felt disheveled, even in my best clothes. Not wanting to seem rude, I bowed my head a tad in his direction and repeated his pleasantry. Satisfied with our introduction, the Darkling started rattling off instructions to Ivan as I glanced around. The three Grisha examiners stood around us whispering excitedly to each other. They must be expecting some kind of reward.

Everyone else was busy talking about our upcoming journey, so I allowed myself a glance towards the windows of the orphanage, hoping to see Mal’s face blinking out at me. When I looked, I was greeted by an empty window littered with the smudges of small fingertips shining in the sun. Maybe he was glad to be rid of my secret. It had been unfair of me to burden him with it in the first place, but I had hoped he would at least say goodbye now that I was leaving. 

“Solnyshko.”

The Darkling shook me from my thoughts. His quartz grey eyes unreadable as he watched me. “It’s time to go. We have a long journey ahead of us, but don’t worry. You’ll have a warm bath, bed and new friends waiting at the Little Palace.”

I nodded numbly, letting him escort me to the black coach. I climbed onto a cushion, but was too busy watching the Darkling's every move to relax into such a luxurious seat. When his eyes met mine, I moved to look out the window instead. 

“We will be travelling for a few days, Solnyshko. You might like to take a nap to pass the time.”

“No thank you.” My voice sounded quiet even to my ears. He was silent for a moment.

“I’m not trying to punish you, Alina.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

Another sigh. “I want you to be able to talk to me, solnyshko. I’m on your side.”

“You want me to talk to you? Fine. Stop calling me “solnyshko’”! I’m not your little sun, I’m not your anything. Don’t act like you know me, Darkling.” I crossed my arms and stared out the window, ignoring the weight of his stare. He must have deemed arguing with me too much effort, since he pulled out a stack of paperwork instead. Eventually, I stopped fighting the fatigue weighing down my eyelids and fell asleep

——-

I woke up with my head against the window, thankful for the lack of drool on the glass. I rubbed my eyes, sat up, and glanced around to find the Darkling still trudging through his stack of papers. Without looking up, he asked, “who is Mal?”

“What?”

“Mal. You kept saying his name in your sleep. Is that the friend you were so adamant to remain with?” 

I swallowed, not wanting to tell him personal information. He was the one who took me away from Mal after all, but in the end, boredom won over. “Yes. He’s been my best friend since we were eight.”

“Does he know you are Grisha?”

I paused. Could admitting the truth get Mal in trouble? I couldn’t risk it, especially after he’d protected me for all these years. Thankfully, the Darkling inferred my thoughts. 

“Either way, he won’t be harmed, solnyshko. I’m mad he kept you from me, but I’m glad he kept you safe.”

“Oh,” I breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes, he did know. He found me practicing when we were nine, and he’s kept my secret ever since.”

“Sounds like a loyal friend. I hope you’ll come to think of me as a friend one day, solnyshko.” He stared at me with an expression I couldn’t read, one corner of his mouth twitching up in a resistant attempt to smile. I just stared back at him, unsure of how I was supposed to feel. I was already so tired of trying to interpret how these new people would react to my words and actions. 

“We’ll see,” is all I said. I turned towards the window and let my eyes drop closed.


	5. Wakenings and Welcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put a finger down if your laptop died at the beginning of the semester and you didn't get your new one until the start of college midterms *puts finger down*
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter!

I didn’t see much of Ivan until we reached Os Alta. The Darkling and I had grown closer after I claimed him as a friend, and we spent the rest of the journey talking alone in his coach still. We didn’t reach the city until nightfall. While everyone else gathered their belongings, I stared at the moonlit Little Palace, wondering how I would ever fit in. And what would the King’s Palace look like? 

“Solnyshko.”

I turned to find the Darkling staring at me with a soft expression. I wonder how many times he’d called me already. At least he would be with me during my training.

“I apologize, but the king has called me away to court. It seems he has heard tales of you and wants a report. I can hold off introducing you to him for tonight, so Ivan will show you your rooms and answer your questions for now.”

“Must you go?” I pout a little, hoping my only friend will stay. 

“I must, solnyshko, but I’ll be by to have breakfast with you tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“I’d like that.” We smiled at each other before he bowed and walked towards the king’s palace. As I watched him walk away, Ivan approached me with a slight bow of his head. 

“If you’re ready, the Darkling has asked me to show you your rooms.” 

At my slight nod, Ivan started towards the Little Palace, not waiting for me to follow. I jogged to catch up with his stupid long legs, irritated he didn’t seem to care if I was behind him or not. He continued to ignore me as we travelled down hallway after hallway in the ridiculously large Little Palace. I was dreading having to navigate these halls on my own at some point. Finally, we reached a set of elaborate doors outlined in swirling gold paint, when Ivan turned to face me.

“These rooms will be yours, Sun Summoner.” He leads me into a spacious sitting room furnished with dark furniture and gold embellishments everywhere. I look around in awe, but Ivan quickly distracts me from my gushing by pointing to a door on my left. “That door leads to the Darkling’s receiving room. He insisted you have access to him should you ever need. The other door leads to your personal bedroom and washroom. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

I had the feeling that Ivan was eager to be elsewhere, so I shook my head. “No, thank you, Ivan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He bowed his head again and stride out of the room without another word. Before the door closed, I spied two guards positioned on either side. Hopefully to keep others out and not trap me in. I slumped through the doors to my bedroom, weighed down with exhaustion and hunger from the long journey. As I lied back in my bed, I regretted not asking Ivan where the kitchens were. Despite my fatigue, I was too anxious about my new surroundings to sleep.

————

I woke to a knock on my door, wincing as blindingly bright light streamed in through the window. I sat up, trying to remember when I fell asleep.

Another knock sounded at the door. “I know you’re awake!” A girlish voice insisted.

With a groan, I dragged myself out of bed to open the door, only to nearly fall backwards when a beautiful red headed girl flew past me to start a bath in my washroom. She looked about my age and was gorgeous in simple silk robes of white and gold. “I can’t believe how late you slept in! I’ve been knocking on your door for half an hour waiting for you to wake.”

She swept around the room grumbling, but I had had enough. It was early, I hadn’t eaten, and this girl wanted to scold me for sleeping after a days long journey? 

“Well I had no idea anyone was coming!” I retorted. “Who are you anyway?”

The girl stopped, seeming surprised at her lack of manners. She smiled apologetically, and it somehow made her already gorgeous face even prettier. “ I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Genya Safin, one of the Grisha students here. The Darkling thought you might like a friend in your classes.” 

“Oh.” I didn’t know how to respond, but Genya snapped back into work mode.

“Oh, you need to get in the bath now! I’ve only half an hour before your breakfast with the Darkling, and your kefta isn’t even here.”

“My kefta?” I asked, stepping into the hot water. 

“Yes, it was supposed to be here by now.” She frowned. I scrubbed furiously, not wanting to be rushed around anymore than I already was. A knock on the door sounded, and I filled with dread at the thought of it being another visitor. Genya, however, brightened even more.

“That must be it!”

I finished my quick bath and dried off, while she ran towards the door. Not a minute later, Genya returned with a large box. She laid it on the bed and grinned at me.

“Well? Open it!”

I lifted up the lid to find a gorgeous black kefta, embroidered with gold. Under the neckline, a black ribbon held the Darkling’s symbol for everyone to see. 

“He never lets anyone wear his colors!” Genya gasped. “You’re very lucky, Alina.”

“I guess I am,” unsure of how I felt at being set apart. I was certain, however, that it meant the Darkling still wanted me here and that mattered more. I shrugged on the kefta, buttoned it up, and let Genya shove me into the vanity chair, so she could do my hair. My refusal at makeup almost caused a fight, but eventually she backed down. Genya and I eventually settled into casual conversation about what school here was like. We chatted until the Darkling cleared his throat, watching us with amusement from my bedroom doorway. Genya must have forgotten to close the door after retrieving my kefta.

“I’m glad you two have hit it off. Genya, you have class soon?” She nodded at his obvious dismissal and left, waving goodbye at me before she went. When we were alone, the Darkling smiled and held out his hand to me. “Hungry, solnyshko?”

I eagerly stood up to take his hand, and he chuckled, leading me through the door to his receiving room. I gasped at the trays of fresh pastry and cake set out on the table. I looked up at him confused. 

“I thought you didn’t want Grisha eating like royalty?” 

He grinned. “Well, I heard a certain Sun Summoner didn’t like herring and wanted to welcome her to the Little Palace properly. Welcome home, Alina.”

I tried not to focus on how wrong it felt to call any place without Mal home and instead smiled back at the Darkling, hoping life here might not be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

I spent my first day at the Little Palace eating breakfast with the Darkling and receiving a personal tour of the grounds from him.Grisha students traveling to their classes stared and whispered, some even bowing to their commander.I noticed looks of adoration and fear directed at the Darkling, wondering how many actually knew him.I also noticed they were the only two wearing black, and I was the only one with gold trim on my _kefta_.For a moment, I yearned to wear the Summoner blue.Maybe that would help me fit in.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning a maid came to wake me for my first day of school, but I’d been up for hours.I tried to sleep, but the excitement of studying at the Little Palace and my wishing for Mal to be by my side again kept me tossing and turning all night.I was sure there were bags under my eyes.A great impression for my new classmates.Thankfully, Genya was going to walk me to class, and I trusted the other girl wouldn’t let me walk around looking half-dead.I was proven right when Genya took one look at me and whisked me to the vanity, mumbling about beauty sleep and me trying to make her look bad.It was almost entertaining. 

“All done!”Genya clapped her hands cheerfully.“Now, let’s go before we’re both late.”

They rushed to their Grisha theory class in time to grab two adjacent desks in the back of the room.Still, I felt eyes on me, and I looked around to see the other students whispering and glancing at me.Still, none of them wore black.Still, none of them wore gold trim either.Throughout the lesson, I noticed stares still being tossed my way, even by the teacher.I was struggling enough with the lesson having missed years of Grisha schooling, and I hadn’t caught up with the makeup reading yet.I didn’t have time to be gawked at.Genya didn’t seem to notice the stares though, instead focusing on writing notes.I glanced at the redhead, wondering how she ignored the extra attention. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher dismissing class.And the sudden panic that I didn’t take any notes.Resisting the urge to put my face in my hands and groan, I gathered my things and waited for Genya.The other girl had an hour between classes, but I had class with Baghra.What was a Baghra? 

“Ready for your next class, Alina?”Genya seemed cheery as ever.Anxious but ready to be away from this batch of gossips, I nodded. 

“Let’s go.”

Genya led me across the grounds towards a little hut by the pond.Despite the warm day, smoke rose out of the chimney.I waited for Genya to lead me inside, but the other girl stopped and looked at the hut warily.“This is where I’ll leave you.When you go in, shut the door behind you quickly.Baghra hates when students let the heat out, and she’s cranky enough as is.Good luck, Alina.”

“Thanks,”I managed a nervous smile and quickly entered the hut, closing the door behind me as fast as possible.Smoke and heat from the fireplace hung around me like a dense curtain.“Hello?”

“I suppose you’re the Sun Summoner the boy told me about?”

The boy?I didn’t know who Baghra was talking about, but I didn’t want to ask too many questions on my first day.I turned to see an old woman with stringy, dark hair sitting in an old chair, hands crossed on a stick.But why would she have a stick? 

“Yes,” was all I said.I didn’t want to anger the apparently cranky Grisha trainer, especially without Genya or the Darkling to help me.“Are you Baghra?”

The old woman snorted.“Yes, girl.Now come here and summon your light.I need to test your control.”

I stepped forward and summoned a small ball of light, not wanting to show off so early into the lesson.Baghra frowned.“Is that the most you can summon, girl?”

“No.”

“Then where is the rest of your light, foolish girl?”

“You didn’t tell me to summon all of it.”I stared at Baghra, trying to ignore the feeling that I was poking a bear with a stick.Baghra hadn’t given me specific instructions, so how could she blame me?I was a Sun Summoner, not a mind reader.Baghra just scowled, whacking my shin with her stick. 

“Ow!”

“Don’t act smart with me, girl!Now fill the room with light.”

Baghra spent the next hour drilling me on manipulating the size, shape, and temperature of my light.I couldn’t help but think that was the most control I’d ever had over my powers.I wasn’t surprised, not with the bruises Baghra’s stick left every time I made a mistake.Maybe I should ask the Darkling to train me instead.He’d probably only hurt me with words.The old hag finally dismissed me with a disapproving huff and a “don’t let the heat out,” when I opened the door to leave.Trudging back to the Little Palace, I considered walking back to Keramzin.Mal wouldn’t gawk and whisper at me, Mal wouldn’t hit me with a stick.Well…only if they were pretending to sword fight like pirates from the story books Ana Kuya used to hide from them.They’d only broken one vase.What would the Darkling do if I broke a vase? 

I still wasn’t sure how to feel about him, despite our burgeoning friendship.I’d heard whispers of the past Darklings, wondering how old the man I’d befriended was.Some maids whispered he was only in his twenties.Others claimed he’d been alive for centuries, waiting to command the Second Army for his own gain.I was too nervous to ask him.Genya was my only friend in Os Alta, and she was loyal to the Darkling.If I angered the Darkling, I would face his wrath alone.So for now, I’d answer his questions, follow the rules, try to keep up in classes, and hopefully make some friends.Instead of bothering him with questions, I could catch up on my reading.Maybe understanding my classes would help me make friends.Entering my sitting room, I stopped.The Darkling lounged in one of the armchairs, nursing a cup of tea.The corner of his mouth curled up when he saw me standing in the doorway. 

“Alina, how was your first day?”He gestured for me to take a seat.I plopped on the couch closest to him, dropping my schoolbooks on the floor with a thud.I gratefully accepted the tea cup he held out to me, tired after adjusting to a new school.Tired after dealing with Baghra’s attitude, I thought.But I made myself sit up straight and look the Darkling in the eyes as we talked.

“It was alright,”I shrugged.It wasn’t a total lie.It just hadn’t been a great day.The Darkling seemed to notice my lack of enthusiasm and raised a brow.

“I thought you were excited to start school?”

“I was, and it went alright.” 

I took a sip of my tea, trying to ignore his scrutinizing gaze.His eyes narrowed. 

“Did something happen with the other students?They didn’t give you any trouble did they?”

“No, no.I didn’t even talk to them much.I spent most of my time asking Genya questions about my schedule and wondering how I’m going to keep up with my Grisha theory class,”I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.“I’ve barely opened the books you gave me.”

He chuckled. “No one expects you to learn it all at once, solnyshko.You have time to study.”

“The test I have next week says otherwise.”

“Hmm, I’ll talk to your teacher about it.”

“Thank you,”I gave him a small smile.Maybe school wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“And how was your lesson with Baghra?”

I couldn’t hide my displeasure, nose wrinkling at the thought of the old hag’s stick.The Darkling grinned, giving me a conspiratorial look.

“Baghra is…difficult to say the least.But she’s been teaching Grisha for years, no matter their powers.You’ll be a better summoner for it.”He hesitated, mischief entering his eyes.“Although, I wouldn’t fault you if her stick suddenly burned to ashes in the sunlight.”

I couldn’t help but grin back at him.It felt good to have someone on my side. 


End file.
